


【授权翻译】如丝囚牢(A Silken Cell)

by Linnena



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Violence, 暴力性行为, 男男生子, 男转性, 脏话, 角色死亡, 转性, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 一名帝国之拳的星际战士发现自己被混沌信徒囚禁，然后开始了前途未卜的生活。
Relationships: 原创黑色军团角色/原创帝国之拳角色
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Silken Cell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006746) by [Goldenwarrior555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwarrior555/pseuds/Goldenwarrior555). 



> 这是一篇译文:)

漂浮，这是凯德蒙从黑暗中醒来后的第一感觉。随着头脑逐渐清醒，漂浮的感觉慢慢具化为身下的大床，它很软，天鹅绒般丝滑的床垫营造出舒适的体感，这太奇怪了，他记得之前自己明明是在一块坚硬的金属板上入睡的。

事情有些不对劲。

担心着自己即将看到的东西，他警惕的睁开双眼。视野清晰后，映入眼帘的是暗色的橡木天花板，上乘的挂毯从上面垂下，将他隔绝在一个狭小的空间里。这让凯德蒙开始不安，因为所有装饰与一座帝国之拳要塞的修道院应有的样子完全不沾边。关于目前置身何地他冒出了一个想法，如果那时真的，那毫无疑问，自己完蛋了。

凯德蒙移动身体尝试更好的看清房间，却听到一阵巨大、沉重的锁链声从护甲处传来，令他整个身体不觉因恐惧一震。他迅速抬起双肘，发现胳膊与腿脚都被结实的铁链锁住，将他牢牢固定在这张大床上。他怀着沉重的心情继续环视房间，很确定这就是自己的末日。

当凯德蒙正在观察屋子时，一扇门突然打开，接着传来带着铿铿金属声的脚步，凯德蒙扭头朝向声音的来源，想看看是谁，或者说，是什么东西，抓住了自己。随着脚步临近，凯德蒙发现原来是一名黑色军团的星际战士，它漆黑的战甲上装饰着混沌之主的邪恶涂画，靠近腰带的地方悬挂着人类头骨与一些装满亵渎混合物的小瓶子。

“看来你已经从美梦中醒来了，时机真是恰到好处！”这名黑色军团成员一边愉快的对他说话，一边走近凯德蒙，然后爬上大床，身影笼罩着这名帝国之拳成员。这么近的距离，凯德蒙甚至可以清晰的闻到眼前这东西带着污秽硫磺味道的气息，同时看到随着呼吸，它的盔甲在细微起伏。

凯德蒙转开头，轻蔑的哼了一声，然后说：具体关于什么的时机，异端？“ 现在凯德蒙已经放弃挣脱铁链的尝试了，他本以为能找到链条的薄弱环节，但很不幸，它们结结实实把他锁在床上。

看到凯德蒙无谓的挣扎，黑色军团战士发出一声窃笑，说：“当然是怀上我们的第一个孩子啊！“

听到这番话凯德蒙猛然回头重新盯着眼前的黑色军团成员，露出难以置信的表情。很显然，这个异端要么疯了，要么是个十足的白痴。这是不可能发生的！他们之间任何一人从生理学上都没有能孕育子嗣的结构。

“我明白，我明白，“黑色军团战士一边把手搭上凯德蒙的头盔，一边继续说，“这事在你我之间怎么可能成真？多亏了我手下几个多才多艺的‘异教徒’，碰巧知道该如何把你改造的适合这一任务。”

凯德蒙听后心烦意乱，他知道这个异教徒指的是什么，但他向帝皇祈祷这只是敌人用来击垮自己意志的谎言。

可惜，当这名黑色军团战士把手伸进凯德蒙裆部护甲下面，开始粗鲁的探索时，他的希望很快破灭了——本该呆在这里的那个器官不见了。他思绪一片混乱，无法理解到底发生了什么，和即将发生什么。

随着对方解开凯德蒙腰间的护甲，露出他黑色的单衣，他发现自己腿间缺乏凸起。黑色军团战士目光似乎在他身上流连了一会，欣赏眼前的景象：一名帝国之拳的星际战士，被铁链绑着，转换了生理性别，任他摆布。这几乎让黑色军团窃喜出声。但混沌战士决定呆会再欣赏自己的佳作，现在该干正事儿了。

黑色军团战士进一步拉开凯德蒙的裤子，里面曾经是阴茎与卵蛋的地方现在被改造成柔软的阴道，一片未经开垦的处女地。混沌星际战士伸出一根手指轻柔地触碰外阴褶皱，令凯德蒙的身体一震战栗，发出一声隐忍的喘息。直到现在他仍在尽力试图忽视自己身体的新改变。

“真敏感，不是吗？”混沌战士咕哝道，同时伸手去解自己的腰甲，然后拉开内衣，露出已经因为凯德蒙细碎的呻吟而半挺立的器官。然后，黑色军团战士缩回之前搭上凯德蒙头盔的手，用它握住丁丁随意撸动，同时继续欣赏凯德蒙裸露的私处。

“考虑到这是你第一次。”这个黑色军团成员俏皮的说，“我给你一个选择，称我为主人，那么接下来我就对你手下留情，怎么样，嗯？”

凯德蒙震惊不已，称这个畜生，这个异端为主人？这辈子都不可能！“滚回亚空间燃烧吧，你这个厚颜无耻的异教徒！”凯德蒙吼出来，同时咬紧牙齿，尽力忽视下面不断传来的刺激。随着这个黑色军团战士用手蹂捏他猜大概是阴蒂的结构，这些刺激正在变得愈发难耐。

“那就粗暴点咯。” 眼前的东西说，最后用手给自己撸动了几下，然后用它抵上凯德蒙未经人事的入口。随着突然又激烈的插入动作，混沌星际战士把阴茎塞进了凯德蒙体内，引出帝国之拳一声痛苦的叫喊。

凯德蒙的整个下体随着异教徒粗暴地进入传来阵阵灼烧般的痛楚，这些痛苦随着对方阴茎不断地深入自己的阴道而更加真切。

享受着阴茎被紧致肉壁包裹的满足感的同时，帝国之拳随着自己深入而发出的吃痛的呻吟让混沌战士陶醉不已。

经过对凯德蒙来说比永恒还要漫长的时光后，黑色军团战士终于把器官完全埋入了自己体内，对方停留了一会，让凯德蒙好好感受体内被异教徒的丁丁完全占有的痛苦。

接着，对方突然又迅速地以同样粗暴地方式抽出，然后聚集所有力量重新向凯德蒙小穴撞击回去，让他又发出一声痛苦的尖叫。他的身体仍旧无法适应这种侵犯。

很快身上堕落的星际战士就开始了野蛮的连续抽插，每一下都让凯德蒙因为下面炽热的痛楚而哭喊呻吟。

这名混沌战士也在呻吟，但是因为快感而非痛苦。帝国之拳的阴道又紧又棒，感觉太好了，而他痛苦的喊叫更进一步激起了自己的欲望。

充满暴力的穿刺还在继续，黑色军团成员抓住凯德蒙的胯部，以便在顶撞幅度变得愈发剧烈时将他牢牢固定在身下。终于，随着最后一次顶入，黑色军团战士发出一声愉悦的低吼，达到了高潮，将精液射入凯德蒙体内，希望这足够让身下的帝国之拳怀上自己的孩子。

而凯德蒙能感受到的全是反胃与难受，他只求一死，希望身体不被玷污的离开这个异端污秽亵渎的巢穴。

对方从高潮的余韵中平静下来后，把瘫软的器官从凯德蒙体内退出，然后欣赏着自己的成果。凯德蒙不久前还纤细、紧闭的缝隙如今已被完全撑开，精液不断从中涌出。于是黑色军团战士用两根手指舀着精液将它们重新塞进去，这让凯德蒙的身体因过分敏感的穴口重新被触碰而不由自主的抽搐。

“瞧，也没那么糟糕，不是吗？”堕落的军团战士发出满足的咕哝，爬上凯德蒙的身体，用头盔轻轻摩擦他的头盔，给了他一个充满戏弄的吻，然后侧身躺下，用胳膊环绕住凯德蒙的身体。

“现在让我们稍事休息，然后再来一次，如何?”

而凯德蒙只想哭。


	2. Chapter 2

凯德蒙整夜都没睡，他唯一能做的就是被铁链锁着躺在那里，来自黑色军团的囚禁者紧紧抱着他的身体，需要时随意享用。从第三次开始，凯德蒙不再有任何感觉，他在被操干时双眼茫然的看着天花板，感到的只有寒冷与虚无。直到早晨他仍旧感觉空无一物，本以为自己会因混沌战士的离开感到一丝宽慰，但事实上，没有，他的心一片空洞。

凯德蒙甚至没注意到那名黑色军团战士的回来。终于，当对方抚摸上他的头盔并甜言蜜语地开口时，他才被从麻木的状态中拉回现实。“你昨晚可真棒，事实上一级棒，我想我应该奖励你。”说着，他把一块烤熟的腿肉推到他眼前，直到这时凯德蒙才意识到自己到底有多饿，看到这块肉在面前晃动，禁不住流出了口水。

“不过鉴于你还被铁链锁着，所以我来喂你吧。”黑色军团战士说着，一只手从腿肉上撕下一小块肉，另一只手掀起凯德蒙的头盔以便他露出嘴。当他把肉送向凯德蒙时，后者带着饥饿的目光紧紧盯着。但凯德蒙内心深处还是感到一定程度的恶心——自己居然急切地想从一个卑鄙的异端手里吃东西，样子就像一匹马从它主人手里吃草似的。

当黑色军团战士用左手喂帝国之拳吃肉时，他的右手开始在凯德蒙的身上游移，懒洋洋地摸索着他护甲下暴露的部分，然后探向下半身，开始流连在凯德蒙大腿根部，接着就摸上他的外阴。

这一动作让凯德蒙被食物噎了一下，他可没准备好吃饭时被搞。抢在他要把嘴里的食物咳出来前，那名黑色军团战士用不容置疑的语气说：“都吃下去。”然后他威胁般的用指甲挤压凯德蒙的小穴，虽然不足以让他受伤流血，但这一动作表达出的威胁意味足够了。

凯德蒙深吸了一口气继续进食，同时在黑色军团战士的手指开始近乎舒服的玩弄自己时尽量忍住不发出声音。他的手不自觉绞紧，双腿因为一阵阵掠过身体的快感而紧绷，整个人就要喘不上气来了。

没有任何警告对方突然将2根手指伸进他已经被开发过的穴口，凯德蒙不禁发出一大声仿佛高潮般的情色喘息。他的眼珠后翻，肌肉在这股强烈的快感下绷紧，整个身体都因为席卷的高潮颤抖。

当凯德蒙终于平复下来后，他看着这个黑色军团战士给他喂食的手，才意识到自己刚才肯定在高潮中吐出了食物。混沌战士的所有动作都已经静止了，房间里死一般的寂静。

“我刚才是怎么说的？”黑色军团成员紧紧盯着凯德蒙，严肃地问道。握紧拳头示意那些洒出来的食物。

凯德蒙瞪回去，看着黑色军团战士从自己的穴道中抽回手指。他凑近帝国之拳的耳边嘶嘶地重复：“我刚才说‘都吃下去。’能听明白吗？”现在黑色军团战士跨坐在凯德蒙身上，狠狠压着凯德蒙的腹部，然后突然俯身向前。凯德蒙只觉得一双手掐住自己的脖子，混沌战士冲他咆哮道：“给你一个这么简单的任务，你都能搞砸！你这条没用的母狗！”

凯德蒙感到无法呼吸，他被镣铐锁住的双手徒劳挣扎，想要将自己从窒息中解救出来。

突然黑色军团士兵松手了，凯德蒙猛然抽搐了一下。这个异端气呼呼地朝门口走去，起身前还不忘狠狠踢了凯德蒙身侧一脚。打开门的同时，黑色军团战士冲凯德蒙喊道：“如果你胆敢再这么干，就别想轻易体验到任何快感！”然后他没再说别的，直接摔门离去。凯德蒙又回到独处状态了。

通过不懈尝试，凯德蒙努力用双肘支撑起身体——尽管这些又紧又粗粝的锁链竭力把他的身体拉扯回类似雄鹰展翅的体位——他想评估下那个黑色军团战士给自己身体造成的伤势有多严重。

他恐惧地看着自己的新阴道，上面还沾有强奸暴行后遗留下的干涸的白色精液，混合着斑斑血迹。他大腿的护甲也沾着同样的精液和血迹，在凯德蒙眼中这一切都肮脏不堪。

凯德蒙的颈部因为刚才黑色军团战士的扼喉仍旧隐隐作痛。而身体一侧被踢的地方格外疼，让凯德蒙不禁怀疑是否有肋骨断掉了。

凯德蒙不想再多看这具新躯体一眼，于是厌恶地移开了视线转向四周。他希望集中注意力近距离观察下囚室。祈祷能发现什么协助自己逃离这间地狱的东西。

有助于逃离的东西没发现，让凯德蒙血液凝固的倒是看到了。囚室里另一扇门开着，帝国之拳正好可以看到门后的房间内容。

房间里是一张带栏杆的婴儿床，方便人从远处就看到宝宝。凯德蒙真希望自己从未看到过这些。他知道有了新生殖系统后早晚自己会怀上孩子，但并不意味着他希望一直被这张床提醒着那一天的到来。

一直处在震惊中，他都没意识到黑色军团战士又回来了。这个异端蹲下来挡在凯德蒙面前，用双手晃了一下帝国之拳的脖子。

“我希望你能明白为什么我要这么做。”他柔声说，“既然日后你要抚养我的孩子，我期待你能完全按照我的指示行事——无论你内心怎么想。这才能确保孩子不会变的任性淘气、不懂规矩，大多数被脾气暴烈的母亲带大的孩子就会那样。”

听到“母亲”一词时凯德蒙低声咆哮了一声，他绝对不会允许自己成为这个异教徒手里驯服的婊子，安安静静地顺从他的任何意愿。

因为他是帝国之拳的战士，比这个黑色军团战士之前上过的任何唯唯诺诺人类小崽子都要强大。

黑色军团战士无视了帝国之拳不满的咆哮，继续说：“既然你即将成为我的后代的准妈妈，我想应该告诉你我的名字，这样你可以更好的明白自己属于谁。我是安松瓦尔德·提莫特奥，欧普格纳提斯星区的战争领主, 不洁门徒的领袖。请问你的姓名是？”

“跟你这种崇拜混沌的走狗没有任何关系！”凯德蒙厉声回敬，同时用充满恨意的眼神愤怒地瞪视着安松瓦尔德。怪不得这个黑色军团士兵一开始拿肉给自己吃，又突然对自己的名字感兴趣，帝国之拳的战士才不屑于和这个异端玩心理游戏！

安松瓦尔德的双眼在头盔下危险的眯了起来，同时双手又开始掐凯德蒙的脖子，手甲顶端尖锐的爪子嵌进凯德蒙肉里。“我会再问一遍，你叫什么？”黑色军团战士嘶声说，把脸凑近凯德蒙，他呼出的灼热气息喷在凯德蒙的面罩上形成一片雾气。

凯德蒙沉默了一会，思量着自己的处境。过了一会他深深吸了口气，恨恨地回答：“我叫凯德蒙·修多里克斯。”

安松瓦尔德低声笑了，带着黑暗的愉悦，“多美的名字啊，不过既然你已经属于我了，以后你就是凯德蒙·提莫特奥了。尤其是，我不希望将来的孩子困惑——为何母亲不随父姓呢？”一边说着，他又开始对凯德蒙动手动脚，双手从胳膊摸到肚子，然后在哪儿徘徊。

“我等不及看你怀上宝宝了，当胎儿在这里长大时，怀孕的你看起来一定美极了。然后生产，喔生产，你将在这儿生下我们的第一个孩子。”安松瓦尔德一边兴高采烈地憧憬，一边用手在凯德蒙腹部画着小圈，“我听说头胎有可能难产，不过我有信心你一定能华丽完成这项任务。”

凯德蒙听得一阵恶心，这段话让他更加反感未来自己将承受的一切——被迫怀上一个只有帝皇知道是啥的鬼玩意，身体还要被这个异端随意侵犯。他甚至想不出自己的生产会有多么污秽，将一个亵渎污秽的产物带来这个世界只会为人类帝国徒增哀伤。

“现在我们必须找点小乐子了。”安松瓦尔德咯咯笑着，手又摸上凯德蒙的下身，不断用拇指研磨他的外阴，不时把一根手指伸进凯德蒙仍旧酸痛不已的小穴。接着安松瓦尔德移动身体坐在凯德蒙被打开的双腿间，同时手指旧不停玩弄他的阴道。

凯德蒙闭上双眼承受这一切，一点都不想看到身体如何被这个黑色军团战士亵渎。但紧闭的双眼反而让他神经紧张，感觉更加真切痛苦。

然后他听到凯德蒙解开护甲，以及拉开拉链的声音，这个异端正在掏出了自己完全勃起的阴茎，凯德蒙感到两只拇指扒开了自己的穴口，然后安松瓦尔德粗大的阴茎就捅了进来。一阵灼热的撕裂痛感传来，随后凯德蒙听到自己阴道被操干发出的淫靡声，竟然比睁眼看更加生动真实。

凯德蒙因为突如其来的高潮不断颤抖，当快感席卷全身时他整个人都绷紧了。很快安松瓦尔德也射了，在他体内又留下了一堆黏糊糊的精液，里面说不定就包含让他从交媾中怀孕的种子。

“你学得真快。”安松瓦尔德在凯德蒙耳边低沉地说，“如果你一直进步这么快，或许我会考虑解开你的镣铐，让你可以探索一下新家呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 刚入战锤40K坑，第一次翻译，请大佬们使劲拍打，术语不对的地方多指教~


End file.
